The garment industry has long been plagued by a wrinkling phenomenon at seam lines. Seam wrinkle is typically caused by thread shrinkage which occurs during laundering of a garment. In particular, after a garment is purchased by a garment consumer it is subjected to laundering cycles as the shirt is worn and becomes soiled. During these laundering and drying cycles the sewing thread typically undergoes a shrinkage, such as longitudinal shrinkage. The thread shrinkage rate may be greater than the surrounding shirt material, which creates wrinkling at a seam joining two panels of fabric. In addition, the sewing thread contracts upon being laundered and pulls on opposing garment components at the garment seam which in turn causes the garment components to buckle and thereby creating wrinkles along the garment seam. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing garments which would be substantially free of wrinkle and which would maintain a smooth seam which is wrinkle free even after multiple laundering operations.
Numerous efforts have been made to reduce seam wrinkle. For example, one such attempt to reduce seam wrinkle utilizes special garment material. Specifically, the garment components sewn together at the seam are manufactured from material which stretches during the sewing process and which relaxes after the sewing process is complete. This relaxation provides for slack in the sewing thread.
Other attempts include altering the nature of the sewing thread used in the sewing process. For example, a composite sewing thread has been utilized in which one component of the thread is water soluble. During the laundering process the water soluble component dissolves gradually, thereby creating slack in the sewing thread which compensates for thread shrinkage.
In spite of the progress made in the art to reduce seam puckering, there continues to exist a need for an improved wrinkle-free seam and method of manufacture which produces a wrinkle-free seam for various garment components.